


You and Nothing Else

by nostalgicatsea



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 19:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15736167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nostalgicatsea/pseuds/nostalgicatsea
Summary: Steve hated seeing Tony like this. He wanted to smooth away the constant frown that Tony wore nowadays, to do something to take away all of the stress and unhappiness that he had over their wedding plans.





	You and Nothing Else

**Author's Note:**

> Anon asked for ["Stevetony and wedding preparations as a prompt? :)"](http://nostalgicatsea.tumblr.com/post/176936343524/stevetony-and-wedding-preparations-as-a-prompt) on Tumblr.

Steve had it all planned out. A family. Two kids, maybe. White picket fence except he knew he would never be able to afford a house in the suburbs. A modest apartment then. One near Bucky, someplace near the neighborhood they grew up in but a step better because that was what his parents came over from the old country for, a chance for him to have what they couldn’t. A good, stable life, a shot at success.  
  
Somehow he had skipped past the wedding straight to married life in his daydreams. He had never thought about a wedding much; he didn’t have the money for anything special, for one thing, and didn’t really care as long as he was with the person he loved.   
  
He watched as Tony picked up a creamy linen square from the mound of swatches that had accumulated on their coffee table. Tony was talking about how the color and fabric might be good for something called a table runner, saying that it was elegant, but maybe it was too boring and traditional, maybe they needed something more interesting except it shouldn’t be too out there either because what if it was garish, he didn’t want something tacky, and the line between his eyebrows appeared again as he frowned and dipped his head to peruse the samples, unhappy and stressed. His entire body radiated with tension, every bit of him pulled tight like a coil about to be sprung.  
  
Steve reached out as Tony picked up another swatch before putting it back down and snatching another one, stroking the curve of Tony’s cheek with the back of his hand. He didn’t like seeing Tony like this.  
  
“Let’s run away,” he said quietly.  
  
“ _What_?”  
  
“Let’s run away and get married,” he repeated. “Just the two of us. We can go somewhere nice.”  
  
“What—” Tony started. “Is something wrong?” He glanced down at the beaded fabric in his hand. “Is it the—you know what, you’re right. What was I thinking? I mean, floral? Gold? Gold’s my color, not yours. I can’t make the entire wedding about me. I’m not getting married to myself as much as some people think I want to.”   
  
“Tony, I don’t even know what a table runner even is.”  
  
“All right, we don’t need them,” Tony replied swiftly. He still looked unhappy.  
  
“No, that’s not…” Steve sighed and reached out for Tony’s hand, playing with the engagement ring that he had picked out for Tony before he continued. “I didn’t know there were so many things to take care of, that’s all. It’s a lot to take in for me, and it’s stressing you out. I just want you to be happy. I don’t need all this.”  
  
“But I want to give you all this.”  
  
“I don’t want it if it makes you miserable. We could go to City Hall right now and I’d be happy. I don’t care.”  
  
“I do. You deserve everything, Steve,” Tony said, so forthright that Steve had to resist the sudden impulse to hide or say the opposite.  
  
“So do you. I only want this if you do.”  
  
Tony didn’t reply right away and when he finally did, he laughed, all the tension leaking out of him. “God, to think that out of the two of us, I’d be Mr. Traditional and you’d be the one who’s all for eloping to Vegas.”  
  
“Hey, I didn’t say Vegas! I said somewhere nice.”  
  
“Don’t knock Vegas. I’ve had some nice times there.” Tony frowned. “Okay, maybe nice isn’t the right word.”  
  
“If you think I’m taking my best guy there…”   
  
“Your best guy,” Tony purred, absurdly pleased. He always loved it whenever Steve called him that. He had broken into a smile bright with affection, and Steve wanted to kiss him, to feel that smile against his lips. For a second, he held himself back before remembering he didn’t have to.   
  
He could kiss Tony all he wanted. Tony was his husband-to-be, after all.  
  
He leaned forward to do just that, smiling as soon as he felt the curve of Tony’s lips against his.   
  
“I mean it,” he said once he broke off the kiss. He leaned his forehead against Tony’s. “I don’t need much. If you want a wedding, then we’ll have one, but it doesn’t have to be extravagant. It can be simple.”  
  
“Simple, huh?” Tony stared at him for a long moment before his face softened, the earlier affection, so dazzling in its strength, mellowing into something more tender, something deeper. “Yeah, I think I can do simple,” he said and as he leaned forward to kiss Steve softly, the swatch he had been holding lay next to his knees, forgotten.


End file.
